The Dance
by FrDougal9000
Summary: She wanted to be more than just friends with him, but she always got so nervous about it. However, when the 150th anniversary for the town's local park comes around with a big party, will things turn around for her?


_The evening sun shined through the clear sky and across the many green hills in the area, creating great shadows that stretched across the plains and the small town surrounded by the hills. In the roads near the town, a motorbike cruised through the hills._

_Two people were on the motorbike: a man, who was driving the steel beast, and a woman, who was holding onto the man, both of them deeply smiling. Calming, almost heavenly music played in the background as the motorbike drove through the town and out to the lake, where it stopped._

_The man and the woman got off the motorbike and looked at the setting sun as it sank into its reflection in the shimmering lake. The man turned to look at the woman with a look in his eyes that practically screamed out "I want to spend every breathing moment that I possibly can with you"._

_The man came closer to the woman, ready to give her a kiss that would go down in legends as the greatest kiss of all time. The woman also came closer to him to kiss him as well. They got closer and closer and closer and then, they finally…_

"_**GOOD MORNING, EVERYBODY! THIS IS THE NIGHT OWL, GIVING YOU ALL THE BEST SELLING HITS OF THE DAY!"**_

"…_Not again." _She was in bed rolling around and looked terrible from the sudden shock. It seemed that every time something romantic was about to happen, either in dreams or reality, the world always found a way to interrupt it, she thought.

It didn't surprise her, really. This happened all the time but this case was particularly annoying seeing as the man in her dream was someone she knew for quite some time. This man was a groundskeeper at the local park and she usually saw him in the local coffee shop where she worked.

"_That reminds me…"_ she thought. She waved her hand around the bedside drawer to find her glasses, the only things she could see with. Then she took a look at her radio clock to see what time it was. 9:15 AM it said…

"_**AAAGH! **__Work starts in ten minutes!" _she said as she got out of bed. She just got her uniform on and ran out the door. Her long, brown hair was very shaggy this morning, she was wearing yesterday's socks and she even smelled a bit funny but this morning, she didn't have time to shower, comb her hair or fix herself up in any way right now.

She knew that if she did, she'd be late and would have been chewed out by her boss for putting looks over being on time. Now, she just focused all of her thought and energy to getting to work on time.

She ran as fast as she could through the town, running past people on the sidewalk and dodging traffic, she took every shortcut or alleyway she knew and even went right through a kid's birthday party in an open ground floor apartment just to save herself some time.

Finally, the coffee shop was within plain sight: it was so close you could even smell the coffee beans and she sped up to reach the front door. But right then, a gigantic delivery truck pulled up in front of the shops, completely blocking the front door.

"_**NOOOOOOOO!" **_she yelled in her mind as she realised that she couldn't get past the truck in any way. So her only choice was to around the block to use the back entrance and thankfully, nothing was blocking the back door.

So she ran to the door as fast as she could; so much so that she accidentally banged her elbow off the door handle when she burst through the door. She lay on the floor for a few seconds, holding onto her injured arm until the pain partially faded, and then stood up to look at the clock. The time was 9:25 AM.

"_Oh, thank God," _she mumbled as she stumbled from the back room to the counter next to the previously blocked front door. She laid her head down on the counter as she was extremely exhausted by the run and the pain in her arm didn't make things any easier.

In fact, she would have fallen asleep from exhaustion by that point if it weren't for a sight from the corner of her eye that woke her right back up. At one of the coffee tables by the window was the man from her dream, one of the local park's groundskeepers, having one of his usual pre-work cups of regular coffee.

He looked about twenty-three years old and had short, spiked up brown hair and slightly dark circles around his eyes, probably from watching too many cheesy horror movies in the middle of the night.

He wasn't exactly what most people would call the pinnacle of attractive; he was a bit short and slightly overweight, he would usually slack off instead of do work and kind of smelled like garbage in all honesty.

Even so, she still thought he looked pretty cute and felt that he had that kind of air that deep down, he was actually a very nice guy and would make a great boyfriend. However, it didn't seem that he was that interested in her.

They were friends, sure, but even though she thought the world of him, she wasn't sure if he felt the same way about her. She's wanted to ask him out on a date for ages but every time she tried to ask him, she always became so nervous and terrified of what could go wrong that she devolved into a gibbering wreck.

She wondered if he really felt anything for her at all; if they would make a good couple; if they would be happy together; if they…

"_You okay?" _he asked.

She snapped out of her daze and realised that she had been staring at him with wistful eyes behind her spectacles, deep in thought, for the last few minutes while a line built up in front of her, waiting to be served. She blushed red with embarrassment at the thought that she might have freaked him out.

"_Y-yeah, I'm all right," _she replied as a co-worker took over the counter and she poured some coffee and brought it over to him. When she brought the coffee over, he noticed that he raised one of his eyebrows in confusion over the new cup of coffee.

After a few seconds, he realised that she had been lost in thought and didn't notice the half-full cup of coffee in front of him so he told her _"Actually, I still have some coffee left,"_ pointing towards the aforementioned cup while nervously scratching his back.

"_O-oh, I'm really sorry about that… it's j-just that I'm a bit tired today," _she replied. She noticed that her legs were wobbling nervously, probably from being around him and just thinking about them as a couple, so she decided to sit down in front of him.

However, that only made things worse as she felt so close to him right there that she started to wildly shake as if something just jumped out of nowhere to frighten her. He noticed that she was looking uneasy and asked her _"Seriously, are you alright? Ever since you came here, you've been really nervous. If something's wrong, just tell me alright!"_

By that point, she was really tense and looked as if anything could set her off at that moment but instead of taking of her frustration out onhim, she just screamed and ran out of the building, while he was just sat there with an extremely confused look on his face.

"_Stupid, stupid, stupid…" _she kept thinking as she sat down on the sidewalk outside the coffee shop. The one time she could tell him how she really felt and she just wasted it completely. _"Now he probably doesn't want to see me anymore. And who can blame him? I'm just an idiot who just sleeps in, always gets distracted and can't even get ONE boyfriend! Who needs a luckless, love-starved loser like…"_

"_Are you okay?"_

She looked up and found him sitting next to her, looking as if he just wanted to help her with whatever problem she had. He smiled at her and told her _"If I did anything wrong, I'm really sorry about it. If there's anything I can do to help just tell me."_

When she heard that, she complete forgot her troubles and knew that there really was a kind man deep down. And with that, she smiled a truly happy smile that looked like it couldn't be broken by anything in the world at that moment. Finally truly confident, she jokingly asked _"Unless you want to go out on a date with me, I'm not sure how you can help."_

He looked like he was seriously considering this and then told her out of the blue _"Actually, my boss told me yesterday that we're having a party to celebrate the park's 150th birthday tonight! You wanna come along with me to it?"_

At that moment, she blushed a very bright red as she thought how funny it was that after all this time, it would be him asking her out on a date, the other way around and instantly she told him _"Yes, yes, YES, I'll go out with you!"_

Blushing at her excitement, he said _"That's good to know. I'll pick you up at 7 PM, alright? Now, I've gotta go; I'm going to be late for work again if I stay around longer and when my boss shouts, everyone can hear it"._ And with that, he took off down the street to get the bus to the park.

After he left, she got up from the ground and had a little dance. She couldn't believe it; she was finally going out with him! After all this time, she was finally going on a date with him! For the rest of the day, she looked and acted more happily than she had in her entire life.

When her shift ended, she ran home in anticipation of the dance tonight. She thought about all the great things that could happen; having a slow with dance while soft, romantic played in the background, walking home together under the clear moonlight sky and maybe even kissing him at long last.

She couldn't wait for the dance and decided to look her best. She went into her apartment and opened her wardrobe to find the best dress to wear for the dance. So many of them were gifts or Christmas presents from friends that she never bothered to wear before but tonight was really important.

After several minutes of searching and trying on many a dress, she found a lovely dress, red as a ripe rose, that went right down to her legs and fit her unbelievably well. _"Beautiful. He'll love this dress, I'm sure,"_ she thought as she looked at herself wearing the dress in the mirror.

It was 7 PM. She looked away from the alarm clock to look out the window and see if he had arrived yet. He wasn't. The longer she waited, the more tense she became and the more tense she became, the more she started to worry about whether or not he was going to show up. _"What if he lied to cheer me up? What if he's going out with someone else? Oh God, what if –"_

Her worry was suddenly interrupted by a large honk and she looked out the window to see what the source was. It was him; he finally showed up. She smiled with glee and ran down the stairs and out the door. He was driving a golf cart, the park's mode of transportation, and looked very subtle compared to her red dress.

He had his spiky hair gelled back and wore a collared short-sleeved shirt with a black tie and was currently looking at his watch. "_Yeah, sorry I was late. I was working a bit longer today to get the golf cart back an –"_ he said until he looked up at her and promptly dropped his jaw on the floor.

"_It's okay. As long as you're here, I'm fine with that"_ she said as she got into the cart and sat right next to him. Nervously, he started up the cart and drove off towards the park. It was at that time of year where the sun only started setting down at around 7 PM so long shadows were cast along the streets of the town and the green hills surrounding the valley as the sun set.

As the cart drove past the buildings and trees, a very, romantic song from a few years ago started playing on the cart's radio and she curled up right beside him. "_It's just like my dream," _she thought "_but even better than I thought it would be."_

She smiled one of the happiest smiles ever recorded in history and he, blushing a red as bright as her dress, put his arm around her and smiled alongside her as they drove into the autumn orange park towards the house the party was taking place at.

The house seemed to be quite old on the outside as the blue paint covering the house was a very pale blue and the one of the windows looked as if it had been broken at least 5 times by now but inside, it looked very clean and brand new with a sturdy wooden floor and attractive furniture all over the place.

They drove into the garage outside the house and got out to walk inside. On the way in, people kept giving the couple a strange kind of look; strange in the way you couldn't tell whether they were looking at her dress and mentally dropped their jaws at the sight of it or if they were confused that he was going to the party with her of all people.

She decided to not think about it and they got inside, where the party was taking place. "It's not unusual" by Tom Jones was playing on the large speakers as many people were dancing along to the song or talking to each other about what was going on lately.

"_R-right, I'm just gonna get us a couple of drinks. I'll be back in a minute,"_ he said as he took off for the food table to get a couple of drinks. On her own, she started to let the looks of everyone outside get to her and wondered what was the problem.

"_Maybe they think I'm not hot enough to be going out with him" _she thought. Even though it was a bit of a terrible idea to think about this, she couldn't get it off her mind and tried thinking how to improve her appearance before he came back. Suddenly, she realized that her glasses made her look a bit nerdy and so, she took them off and put them on a table.

But now, she couldn't see anything properly since now everything looked like a massive collage of blurring colours and started wondering if this was such a great idea after all. Even so, she couldn't put her glasses back on as she could barely see them on their own, let alone amongst the massive amount of things on the table she put them on.

"_Heey, I'm back! Ready for some awesome drinks?"_ he said as he came back from the food table with a couple of drinks like he said. She went over to hug him and noticed that he felt very sturdy all of a sudden. "_Um… I'm over here._" he said as he tapped on her shoulder while she was hugging the pillar next to him.

Blushing with embarrassment, she decided to hold onto his arm so she wouldn't mistake something else for him again as they walked around the living room where the party was taking place. She felt a lot easier for a while since if anyone was giving her any kind of look, the looks were going to be really blurry-looking anyway.

However, when she went to get another drink for herself, she accidentally walked into one of the speakers, which fell over and crashed onto the floor very loudly. Immediately, every one at the party turned to look in her direction and even though she couldn't see the looks people were giving her, she felt that they were looks of anger at what she'd just done.

"_What was that all about?! You could see the speaker, couldn't you? Why didn't you just move around it?!"_ he said to her. She couldn't take it and just walked out of the building, without even saying a word.

She sat on the staircase outside the house sobbing silently, ashamed and embarrassed about the trouble she caused at the party. _"I shouldn't have come to this party; I've just wrecked everything and now he's mad at me…I should just leave him alone from now on…" _she thought as the tears from her eyes fell onto her crimson gown.

"_Um…ar-are you alright? I'm sorry about what happened back there,"_ he said. He came back from inside and was sitting beside her, looking a bit down. He gave her a pair of glasses that looked exactly like the ones she had taken off earlier. He said "_I found these on the table after you ran outside. Why did you take off your glasses if you couldn't see that well?"_

"_Because I thought that I would have looked nicer for you instead of looking like some stupid nerd! But that didn't happen…instead I just ruined the party with my dumbness," _she said as she put her glasses back on. _"If you left me alone right now, I wouldn't blame you at all. I mean, why would anyone care about a loser like me-"_

"_Because I do!"_ he said suddenly, forcing her to keep quiet for a few seconds._ "I know that the other people in the house were giving us nasty looks but that shouldn't matter because you should just be yourself and not care what everyone else thinks…because as long as you're happy, that's all that matters to me. And if you're still unsure, let me prove it."_

After saying that, he leaned over towards and grabbed onto her hands with his. His head went up to hers and, closing his eyes, kissed her on the lips. Her eyes popped out in pure surprise but after a few seconds, closed her eyes as well.

The kiss wasn't anything special in how it turned out; it was no different than any other but it spoke so many words that to the both of them, it didn't matter at all. After about a minute or two, they stopped kissing and just sat there for some time, blushing at what they'd just done.

After their heads finally stopped spinning around, he stood up and helped her up from the stairs. The party was a huge mess so they decided to just walk over to the bridge by the lake. At this point, it was night and the sky was clear so all the beautiful stars shone brightly, far more than they had in a long time.

He took her arms, put them onto his waist and they both started doing a slow dance. At that moment, it sounded like calming, romantic, almost heavenly music started playing in the distance as the two danced. "_I was right"_ she thought. "_This is far better than I thought it would be."_

And right there, nothing else could distract the two people from what they were going through right now. They both cuddled up together as the stars shone down over the small town; the both of them smiling with more happiness than at any other point in their lives. All because they were finally with each other.

**The End**

_Message from the Author - 23/May/2013_

_(No, I'm not back from my month long break, it hasn't even been five days, but I felt that to make up for this that I'd re-upload an old story I made months ago. As you can probably guess by this point, or heck even from the start, this was about my favourite Regular Show pairing Rigleen! _

_I'm not sure what it is about the pairing that I find really awesome yet adorable as a bunch of cute baby kittens but I just do. Anyways, this was originally an English assignment from the start of the year and because I didn't want to make any kind of references that confused the teacher, I just made the references to the show rather subtle._

_In any case, tell me what you think of this whole one-shot; keep in mind though that this was first written fanfic so my writing will be quite different from what it is now. Even so, I'm actually still kinda proud of it and I hope you guys enjoyed reading it. Until we meet after my big long break, have a great day y'all! -FrDougal9000)_


End file.
